Mist & Shadow
by Lady-Willowish
Summary: In Minas Tirith Pippin is overcome with sadness at the seperation of himself and Merry.


Mist & Shadow  
  
One-Shot Merry/Pippin Slash! If you don't like then don't read!  
Disclaimer: If I owed LOTRS these stories would be a lot better,  
And I'd prolly be suing myself. LOL Enjoy!

* * *

Pippin walked slowly back to his and Gandalfs room, he had just finished singing a song for the Steward; Denethor. The mix of the depressing scene he had witnessed between Faramir and his father, and thinking of the battle ahead of him had left the hobbit in a deep melancholy.  
After entering the room, Pippin proceeded to remove his Gondor armor; he didn't want to wear it right now. He sat on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, one, two...but as he went to unbutton the third he suddenly burst into tears. _It wasn't fair!_ _Things were going so wrong!_ He shouldn't be here, or at least Merry should be here with him, he needed Merry, they'd hardly been separate since Pippin was but a child! Merry was smarter than him, he'd know what to d. He'd be able to ease his sadness within a moment if he wished, _Just having him here would do that._ Pippin thought to himself. A fresh set of tears came streaming from the young hobbits eyes, he threw himself onto a pillow sobbing.  
It was some time later, that Gandalf appeared in the room looking for the mischievous hobbit. He sighed seeing the bed a mess, and a little bundle of a hobbit only half-undressed with a tear-streaked face. He was sleeping soundly. It seemed he'd cried himself to sleep. This site saddened Gandalf; poor hobbit was too simple a thing to be involved in such a war as this. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up so they covered the hobbits small form. He couldn't sleep much longer though, the battle was beginning. Already he could hear the bands of orcs approaching. Just then an orc horn from outside alerted Gandalf, he ran quickly to the window, they were here...it was time.  
"Pippin...Pippin my lad wake up," Gandalfs voice drifted through Pippins dream, why was Gandalf here? He'd just been enjoying a nice carrot of the bunch he and Merry stole from Farmer Maggots crop. Then the scene faded and he was lying in a bed with Gandalf looking..._frightened?_

"Gandalf, What is it?" he asked quickly, then he heard the horn from outside. _The Battle! It had started!_ Pippin looked panicked for a moment.

"Quickly now, get dressed and head up to the tree," Pippin didn't move,

"Fly! Fool of a Took!" he yelled, and Pippin suddenly burst into action, grabbing his armor and dressing quickly.

He and Gandalf mounted Shadow Fax and rode up to the tree. They rode by some soldiers carrying someone, _who was that? _Pippin wondered. He found out soon after, as they reached the top the band of soldiers showed up behind them, _It was Faramir!  
_ The next few hours were mostly a blur of yelling and stabbing, mixed with panic. The only event the stood out was saving Faramir from his Father's maddness, who had tried to burn them both alive. Pippin was glad that Faramir was safe now. The battle was nearing an end, Gandalf and himself along with the rest of the gondorian soldiers were trapped. Pippins mind strayed to happier times, with himself and Merry laughing together. How he missed that laugh. He wondered sadly if Merry was down amongst those fighting below. He hoped he wasn't hurt...or worse, he'd never survive if something happened to Merry. Of course it didn't look like he was going to survive anyway. But he'd fight to his last breath...thinking of Merry..._why?_ he suddenly questioned himself. And then he knew, it was so simple he didn't know why it had never accorded to him before. He and Merry shared everything, they were a pair through and through. Merry had always been there for him, _he loved Merry_..._no_..._he was IN love with Merry! And he was going to survive this! He had to tell him! He has to know!_ And with that hobbit charged towards the incoming orcs. Then just as he swung his first blow Gandalf knocked him back, and a bunch of green ghosts swarmed through the trolls and orcs alike killing the lot of them.  
Pippin looked up at Gandalf confused, but Gandalf just smiled and said, "The king has returned," He picked Pippin up and the two-mounted Shadowfax and rode down to where the battle had been ended.  
Pippin looked about all the slain orcs and men, Merry was here...he knew it. It was then that he saw him, half-hidden trapped under a falling orc. _No!_ his mind screamed as he ran forward. He fell to his knees and pushed the foul creature off his Merry.

"Merry!" he said, picking up Merry's falling form, _please don't be dead, please!_ "Merry it's me," he said as Merry's eyes opened, "It's Pippin," he added, smiling through his tears.

Merry smiled at this site, and chocked out, "I knew you'd find me,"

Pippin smiled, _he'd be alright! He'd be fine...he had too,_ "Yes"

Merry gripped Pippins arm tighter. "Are you going to leave me?" Pippin reached out and stroked Merry's face, "No Merry, I'm going to look after you," He looked around and saw a cloak lying on the ground, he picked it up and covered Merry's form with it.  
Hours Later Pippin sat at Merry's bedside; The Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir lay in beds in the room next to theirs. Pippin was glad they were not in the same room as them. He needed to talk with Merry alone.  
Slowly Merry's eyes began to flutter, and Pippin stirred at the call of his name,

"Pippin?"

Immediately Pippin was sat next to him on the bed holding his hand,

"I'm here Merry, I'm right here," Merry smiled up at him, and Pippin smiled back. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment...I..." Pippins words failed him; Merry smiled at him and gripped his hands tightly,

"Don't you worry Pip, I'm not going anywhere," Pippin smiled, but there was still something the needed to be said. As Pippin was about to open his mouth, Merry sat up and exclaimed,

"Well I don't know about you Pip, but I'm hungry," Pippin was disappointed that he was interrupted but hid it well with a smile,

"Of course Merry! Here I asked them to bring us fresh food incase you woke up!" Pippin grabbed the tray of food from the bedside table and placed it in front of them.

In truth he wasn't that hungry he was too nervous, one thing hadn't occurred to him during his day of self-discovery is that Merry may not feel the same. And that sudden thought terrified him, if Merry didn't feel the same how would he react to this? Would he be disgusted and send him away? Would he laugh at Pippin for his foolishness? No, Pippin couldn't bring himself to eat. Merry soon noticed this although and stopped eating himself,

"Pippin? Why aren't you eating?" Pippin blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Merry,

"Oh I ate my fill before you woke up," He lied. Merry looked at him funny, he knew when the Took was lying and this was one of those times. Merry put down his food and moved the tray back the table. Pippin's eyes were fixed on the blankets and refused to look Merry in the eye. Merry sighed, and placed his hands on Pippin's.

"Pippin, what's the matter?" Pippin didn't answer. "Come on Pip, it's Me, It's Merry, You know you can tell me anything,"

Pippin looked up at Merry, and sighed. "Merry...I realized something today, and I promised myself that I'd tell you. But...I'm scared...I don't know how...I don't know what you'll...I don't want you to hate me Merry..." Pippin said between breaths, tears beginning to form. Merry was on the brick of tears himself seeing Pippin so frightened, he'd barely ever seen Pippin this scared before.

"Pippin, I could never hate you, no matter what," he raised his hand and wiped the tears from Pippins face. _How could Pippin ever think he could hate him?_ He wondered.  
"Merry..." Pippin choked out, he struggled with his words, building up his courage. "Merry...I love you," Merry sighed in relief, and smiled,

"Is that it Pippin? You silly Took, I love you too," Merry smiled, and ruffled Pippins hair, but Pippin wasn't smiling, Pippin sighed and cupped Merry's face in his hands, "No Merry...that's not...what I mean is...oh curse it..."

Pippin moved forward and placed his lips onto Merry's. Merry froze, and just when what was happening started to register in his mind, Pippin having received no response pulled away. Pippin lowered his eyes and looked anywhere but at Merry,

"I...I'm sorry, I should go..." Pippin made to get off the bed, but Merry's hand shot out, grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Their lips sealed together once more. Merry's hands wrapped around Pippins waist and pulled him closer, while Pippin's hands softly rested in Merry's hair. Finally in need of air they broke apart, both breathing heavily. There was a silence where neither knew what to say, but both smiled and laughed a little at the situation.

"Oh..." was all Pippin could say, "well said..." Merry responded. Pippin smiled,

"So do you understand what I meant now Merry?" Merry smiled, _did he ever!_ His smile turned mischievous, "I think I may need you explain it a bit more Pippin,"

Pippin smiled and leaned in so his lips were just brushing Merry's.

"I'm in love with you Meriadoc Brandybuck," Merry smiled and kissed Pippin eagerly, "And I love you Peregrin Took, I'm a fool for not seeing it before," Pippin smiled, "No more than me,"

Merry laid down and gestured for Pippin to fallow, which he did. Pippin sighed with happiness as he rested his head on Merry's chest,

"I'll never leave you again," he said sleepily, Merry smiled, "You'd better not," and kissed the younger hobbits forehead.  
And together the two hobbits slept safe and comforted in each other's arms. Forgetting for now the battle that yet awaited them. But knowing that whatever happens they will have each other, never to be separated again.  
  
There you go, short and sappy, I had to write one. ( Review and let me know what you think, thanks.


End file.
